A Chain not Involving Spam
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: Life's a funny thing.    Yaoi / AU / MPreg    True story gone KH! obviously not the MPreg part. :x  ξήζσγ


**It's MEE! :D I'm back, baby!**

**And I've got a lovely, little one shot for all of yous.**

**I'm a Kirishitan, so this originally had a lot of religion tied in.**

**But I'm very accommodating and well… **

**You've stumbled on the final version.**

**Oh yeah, this is a true story.**

**Obviously not the MPreg part xD**

**I own nothing but my vivid imagination (to transpose)**

**Yaoi (Homophobes, you shall die one day. You will be hit on the head by a RAINBOW!)**

**MPreg, Alternate Universe-ness**

**(So don't say if they might be out of character. It's fikkushon.)**

**My first rated K. I'm such a softy.**

**OKAY! On with the story… Enjoy :]**

**YHS**

**xDelfin**

**A Chain not Involving Spam**

On a damp April evening, a man was driving home from a long day at work. Every day, he took the same route: left on Town's Line, left on Maple Road, right on Constitution and straight onto Main Street.

Along Main, he spotted a young woman leaning on the edge of her car, which was pulled over on to the shoulder lane. Perhaps it was the way her countenance seemed to mirror the gloom of today's weather that softly plucked on his heartstrings, but this man had known what it was like to be in a tough situation.

He veered off the road and stopped right behind her car. The vehicle in question, clearly had years behind that hood, for the burnt orange paint seemed to be the only thing keeping its oblong body intact.

The young lady noticed his presence and was immediately thrown off guard. This man was unmistakeably six feet tall and could very well be dangerous. The flaming red hair and tattoos under his eyes did not bode well either.

Seeing that she was undoubtedly frightened, he attempted to soften his appearance with a smile that ensured he meant her no harm and was only there to help. "Hello there. Need some help?"

The skinny girl looked apprehensive. No one else had stopped to aid her along this busy street. What made him any different?

Taking note of the fear in her blue eyes, he tried again. "It's okay. I'm a mechanic." It was true; he knew the dynamics of any vehicle (land bound or otherwise) like a surgeon to a patient.

"Some help would be appreciated" She said sweetly. There were no hints of deceit that she could find on his face or in his eyes, so she smiled back more convivially.

He approached her car and diagnosed it to have only a flat tire. Professionally, he informed her of its condition, which would not take too long to fix, and started for the trunk of his own car to fetch his tools.

Just as he crawled underneath the car to find a place to position the jack, he stuck his head out to catch the girl's eye. "By the way, the name's Axel." A routinely devilish, but not unflattering smirk appeared on his face before he disappeared once again under the car. "Got it memorized?"

She giggled. Benevolence from complete strangers was uncommon but not unheard of to this young woman. Tucking some black hair behind her ear, she found herself squatting beside the elevated tire. Close enough to converse with this man, named Axel. "Xion." She said aloud.

By now, the redhead was considerably dirty, and his hands had received a cut here and there without the work gloves he had at work. "I'd be a gentleman and shake your hand, but mine are occupied at the moment.

Some tinkering was heard as he asked Xion where she was from. She told him that she was from Sunset Hill and was only passing through Twilight Town. By the time he was tightening the quarter-sized bolt, she was heartily thanking Axel for rescuing her.

"I can't thank you enough." Xion said in earnest. "How can I repay you?" She wasn't poor. The young lady could easily reach into her glove compartment and write him a certified cheque or hand him cash if need be.

Indeed, he was currently working for a little over twenty an hour; this deed would definitely ensure a large bonus without any deductions from the auto-shop. But he didn't think twice about the matter.

Axel leaned on the passenger side of her car, looking at her small figure, clad in black layers and dark jeans. "I'm not at work. Don't worry 'bout it." He smiled, casually wiping his hands on his blue jeans.

Xion was stunned. Imagining all the repercussions of Axel not appearing, she insisted on paying him back somehow. Again the tall redhead respectfully declined. "But if you really want to pay me back," He tilted his head in thought as his gaze travelled to the throng of cars carelessly driving past. "When you see someone who needs some help, do what you can for them." He looked back at her, smirking. "And think of me." He jabbed a thumb into his chest.

Speechless, she watched Axel get into his car and leave, and considered how lucky she was today. A nightly chill was accented by the rush hour traffic, so she entered her own car and went on her way.

A couple of miles later, the girl noticed a small diner on one of the exits. She was feeling rather hungry, so she turned off Main Street and parked alongside one of the tributary roads.

The diner was far off by itself on the thin strip of available land and was very dimly lit. Nevertheless, a delicious aroma of fresh coffee greeted her upon entry. Xion sat herself near the counter, as a waiter appeared from behind a curtain.

As they exchanged friendly greetings, Xion could easily tell that this boy had been working all day. His face even showed the tiredness of days past, still his eyes were unfailingly kind. After coming out with her order, he circled around the counter to mop the tiled floor. It was then that Xion noticed that this young man, probably not much older than herself, was nearly eight months pregnant.

Presently, it was nearing eleven o'clock. The aches of his feet and back, however, did not cause his congeniality to falter. Xion felt very compassionate. A baby was on the way and this boy was closing up the diner. She thought of Axel and of what she could do to help this boy.

After finishing her meal, Xion placed a hundred dollar bill near the register. Seeing that she was finished, the waiter went to set aside his cleaning utilities. Upon arrival, he became aware of the triple digits on the bill; and that his customer had already gone.

Clearing up her place setting, he found a note scribbled on a napkin:

_Instead of paying me back with change,_

_pay with passing on this chain._

_And congratulations._

Underneath the napkin were four more hundred dollar bills.

Tears edged his blue eyes as he finished closing up the diner an hour later. That night, he thought of the young lady all throughout his trip home. How could she have known how much this money meant to him and his husband? He reached his small flat in a daze, now thinking about the baby coming next month. It was going to be tough.

"Welcome home, babe." He was met by his husband, who was home from work and stretched out on their bed. Roxas smiled and knelt beside him, excitedly.

"Axel…" Interlacing his fingers with the redhead's, he gave him a quick peck on the lips; a habitual gesture upon arrive home. "You'll never believe what happened today—." He stopped abruptly, startled at the sight.

"What happened to your hands?"

**And SCENE!**

**Wow, Improv class really sticks with ya…**

**Hope you like my fikkushon.**

_**Une petite revision, sil-vous plait? **_**:D**


End file.
